


Where The Wild Things Grow

by dadladlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, DONT KINKSHAME ME, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Top Harry, Wolf Harry, a lirry bromance, harry is homicidal, he also has the dagger, hint hint, isolated harry, its larry fucking stylinson, liam is an archer, lmao yall thought i was for tl, louis has a crush on prince harry, louis has a red cloak, louis has silver daggers, niall is a butler, warlock zayn, yeah theres like three major character deaths, yes there will be character deaths, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadladlwt/pseuds/dadladlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Louis is a dagger enthusiast and Harry is a prince who was cursed to turn into a homicidal wolf when the sun sets. One day Louis is sent to kill the wolf on behalf of the death of his mum, but gets stumbled when he realizes the homicidal wolf is the prince aka his long life crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wild Things Grow

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this helps with the constant dms ive been getting on this fic so here :) this is my first published fic btw so dont judge im a sensitive bean.
> 
> please dont dm me for when yall are thirsty for a new chapter or a spoiler. It adds on to my stress and im happy with the pace im going.

21:04pm Louis 

"Louis, take that dagger off the table, please," Jay said to Louis from the kitchen, "If anything happens to your siblings, I'm not gonna be the one to sew a finger back on. You know how Ernie is with shiny things."   
"Don't be crazy, mum. I know what I'm dealing with." Louis replied, taking the dagger off the table and into the holster attached to his pants.   
He'd just came from his daily weaponry practice so he's a bit sweaty and exhausted from his training. The last he needed at the moment was his mother telling him what and what not to do. "No, you don't, Louis. You leave your cloaks everywhere for me to pick and clean up and now you're leaving your dagger everywhere like it's the most common thing in the world when you know you have younger siblings who don't know better. It's irresponsible and dangerous."   
"Mum, I'm exhausted. It's late at night, I just came back from haseling at the Centre for nine hours straight and I just want to go to bed without being bantered on," he said in a worn out tone.   
"So you believe I'm bantering after telling you that your irresponsible actions can lead to consequences?   
"Yes? No? I don't know? Mum, can I please go bed?" Louis said with his head hung low. Clearly, he wanted this conversation to be over and done with.   
Jay sighed at her son. Sometimes he never knew how to learn, unless you were his weapons instructor. She didn't have time for his shenanigans the time at night. "At least eat something. You've been out all day."   
Louis was grateful to have a fantastic mum like Jay. Although he was almost never home during the afternoon and didn't really like being nagged on, Jay treated him as the innocent boy he was capable of being. It was the sympathetic ability she upheld.   
With the tension almost gone, Louis sat at the table, and ate the food like the starved boy he was.   
"I love you, Louis," she finally said as Louis took the last bite of the mutton.   
"I love you, too," he replied with a mouthful. 

\--

21:10pm Harry 

"Your Majesty, you seem to be requested by the local village craftsman," Niall said to Harry, who sat peacefully reading in the castle dining room.   
Harry took off his glasses and gently puts down the book to focus on his blonde butler, “Oh, do I? Recite it for me.”   
"Gladly. It says here," he started to read from the letter, " 'Majesty Styles, I've received a letter from you along with your malformed pocket watch. I’ve wanted to inform you that the watch is back to its previous condition according to the ticking hands. If it’s not of any trouble, it will be great if you can stop by my dwelling and pick it up from here personally. Looking forward to seeing you, Prince Harry. Yours Truly, Zayn,’ ” Niall finished, then handed the letter to Harry for him to evaluate it.   
“Hmm, I don’t understand why he couldn’t send the letter alongside the pocket watch,” Harry said confusingly skimming the letter, “I sent him my request with the watch and he didn’t have to come here, but why do I have to go?”   
“Perhaps something happened. Maybe the watch is in a fragile form and can't be sent how it currently is.”   
“But he said it was back in its previous condition,” Harry defended.   
“Hmm...it does say that. Maybe he doesn't find comfort in being places abroad his house? He seems to be a…mysterious man, sir. Much like an agoraphobic, but social,” the butler said.   
“You could be right, Niall. Wouldn’t wanna force this guy to do something he doesn’t feel comfortable doing after fixing a prized possession of mine. The watch’s been in my family for ages.”   
“Much so. When do you plan on heading off?”   
“It’s late now. I believe this...," he skims the note again for his name, “Zayn doesn’t wanna be bothered at this time at night. We’ll set off tomorrow, say, around noon. Care to keep me company?”   
“Gladly, sir. But you’ll need to sort a disguise to blend into the townspeople,” Niall pointed out. “You’re the prince of England, so everyone’s bound to notice who you are.”   
“Okay so…we can’t take the carriage?” Harry tried not to sound like he was whining at the exclusion of his luxurious essentials.   
“Nope. Sorry, sir. I promise you it won’t be that bad or long of a walk.”   
“How do you know?”   
“I’ve family down there. A perfect mum, a supportive dad, a mischief of a nephew, and a wise big brother. They’re all very beautiful,” a little warm grin formed on his face at the mention of his family.   
Harry suddenly made a note that Niall was to see his family at any time he needed. He’s been living in the royal castle for six years now and he’s been cooped up in this here since the boy started working and he only got to see them twice. Harry felt bad for the poor butler and wanted to make up the years by having him see his family more often since he obviously missed them dearly.   
“I can’t wait to see how they all aged. Can’t even think about it without getting teary-eyed,” the blonde boy said with a little sniff mid-sentence. He took out the silk, white handkerchief from his breast pocket and lightly pressed his wet eyes. Harry really needed to this boy to see his family. He’d regret it if he wasn’t to do so.   
“I’ll make sure you see them, Niall.” He couldn’t help but smile at him.   
“That’d be amazing, sir, very amazing.” 

\--

21:17 Zayn 

He stood outside the window of the enormous castle, listening to the muttered words of the prince and the butler. He overheard that they would set off into the village towards his place around noon and the butler was to see his family. But what really caught on to him was that both boys were all for the idea of physically coming to get the watch instead of writing another letter requesting for the watch to come to them. It was a huge advantage in Zayn's whole plan to change the prince once and for all. That crown on his head highlights his hierarchy, but not his nonchalant idiocy. That prince never took the time to think – that dumb one. Zayn almost felt sorry for him. Just almost.   
And with that said and done, Zayn flapped his black cloak and set off into the dark night in the form of a black raven, mentally smirking in the satisfaction of his well thought plan.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay ??? this was a little test-the-water chapter. i apologize if this is too rushed i literally half ass everything lmao
> 
> tumblr: louislovestea  
> ig: louislovestea  
> twitter: quinzelsus


End file.
